You're My Happiness
by Akino Shin
Summary: Walau kau menyebalkan. Walau kau tidak bisa memasak.  Aku tetap mencintai mu. Karna kau adalah kebahagiaan ku.


You're My Happiness

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura

Warning : OOC,Typo,Gaje,AU

By : Kira Rachsyen Yamato

Don't Like and Don't Read,if you hate my fic ^^..

~00~00~00~00~00~00~00~00~00~00~

26 Desember 2011

Tanggal ini dan bulan ini akan tetap selalu ada dalam lingkaran waktu dan kalendar. Hanya tahun dan musim yang akan berganti. Seperti sekarang,musim dingin masih akan terus menyelimuti belahan bumi utara sampai tanggal 21 Maret.

Musim dingin yang terus membuat semua orang harus menghentikan pekerjaannya dengan terpaksa. Lalu memilih tinggal di rumah mencari kehangatan di balik selimut atau duduk santai di depan perapian sambil meminum secangkir teh hangat.

Hanya sedikit orang yang terlihat berlalu lalang di luar rumah,termasuk diriku. Yang tengah sibuk menghadapi hawa dingin dari musim ini. Yang ada di pikiranku adalah sampai di kebun pohon anggur

Drrt Drrt

Ku rasakan ponsel yang berada di dalam mantel ku bergetar. Lalu ku ambil ponsel ku dan

1 Pesan Masuk

Ku buka pesan itu,kemudian membaca nya

_From : My_ _Husband_

_Jika kau terlambat sepuluh menit,aku akan menghukum mu !_

''Hah,seperti biasa tidak ada rasa sabar dalam menunggu. Dia pikir,aku bisa datang tepat waktu dalam cuaca sedingin ini dan dengan cara jalan kaki !'' ku masukkan ponsel ku kembali ke dalam mantel tanpa membalasa pesannya

Aku benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya dalam menunggu. Ayolah aku ini istrinya,apa sama sekali tidak ada rasa kasihan pada ku.

Oh my God,aku lupa memperkenalkan diri ku. Hai Namaku Haruno oops maksud ku Uchiha Sakura. Aku telah menikah dengan salah satu anak Uchiha Fugaku. Tentu saja bukan Uchiha Itachi,karena ia telah menikahi Konan.

Yeap,aku adalah istri Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki jenius yang tampan dan dingin,selalu di kelilingi gadis cantik,si irit bicara,dan memiliki selera humor yang rendah.

Kami sudah berpacaran selama 3 tahun tepatnya sejak kelas 1 SMA. Tanggal 23 September 2011 saat musim gugur,kami melangsungkan pernikahan yang sederhana di sebuah kapel yang dikelilingi pohon anggur,sebuah tempat yang menjadi saksi saat kami untuk pertama kalinya berpacaran juga saat kami bersatu dalam ikatan pernikahan.

Lalu,sebagian dari kalian pasti bertanya apakah sifat Sasuke masih bertahan atau sudah berubah?

Sejak menikah,aku merasa sangat senang. Karena sifat dingin Sasuke mulai menurun. Tapi,jangan kalian pikir sifat irit bicara,humor rendah nya hilang.

Oke jangan lupa tambahkan sifat gengsi nya yang super tinggi,seringai nya yang menakutkan kadang terlihat -er seksi,sikap mesum nya dalam 'itu'.Sifat ini masih tetap melekat di dalam diri Sasuke.

Dan entah ada badai apa yang telah menghantam otaknya,ia mulai belajar memasak ! Suatu hal yang tidak pernah ia sentuh atau ia pelajari. Bahkan sesuatu yang menjadi daftar hitam di hidup nya.

Bisa kalian bayangkan,bagaimana hasil masakan nya?

Hangus tidak berbentuk,kadang rasanya asin bahkan hambar. Dapur menjadi seperti kapal pecah.

Walau begitu,aku selalu menghargai dirinya. Aku tahu dia selalu ingin menjadi yang terbaik dalam segala hal untuk membuat ku bangga dan menyadari bahwa aku tidak salah memilihnya menjadi suami ku.

''Hihihi...Sasuke-kun'' setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu,selalu membuat ku tertawa sendiri. Tapi,jangan menganggap ku gila. Aku hanya menertawakan wajah nya saat itu. Aku terus tertawa sampai tidak menyadari jika aku sudah sampai di depan kebun pohon anggur

''Jadi,sejak kapan salah satu anggota Uchiha memiliki tingkat kegilaan di atas rata-rata?'' ucap suara berat dan terdengar dingin juga mengejek yang membuyarkan ingatan dan juga menghentikan tawa ku.

Ku lihat seorang laki-laki berusia dua puluh lima tahun,tengah menatap layar ponselnya sambil bersenderan di salah satu pohon anggur.

''Dan sejak kapan seorang uchiha bergaya sok cool di dalam kebun anggur ini?''ejekku yang berhasil mengalihkan pandangan nya dari ponsel ke arah ku.

Aku bisa merasakan jika mata onyx nya tengah menatap diri ku tajam seolah berkata,Aku-Sudah-Keren-Sejak-Lahir !

Ia masukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Tidak lupa ia merapatkan mantel hitam nya untuk menghindari suhu dingin. Kemudian ia melangkah maju ke arah ku.

''Well,aku baru sadar kalau kau adalah gadis aneh dan gila''ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

''Dan kau telah jatuh cinta pada gadis aneh dan gila itu''balas ku sambil tersenyum dan terus melangkah maju sehingga sudah tidak ada jarak lagi diantara aku dan Sasuke.

Tubuh ku tertarik atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke melingkarkan tangan nya di pinggang rampingku kemudian menarik ku ke dalam pelukan nya yang hangat.

''Ya,aku telah jatuh cinta padamu,Nyonya Uchiha yang Gila'' ucapnya sambil mencium rambut soft pink ku.

Ku longgarkan pelukan nya untuk memberikan ku ruang agar bisa menatap mata onyx nya.

''Sasuke...'' ucap ku menggantung yang kemudian ia tatap balik mata emerald ku

''Apa?''

''Aku juga mencintai mu,Tuan Uchiha yang Menyebalkan''

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh ku untuk mensejajarkan tinggi tubuh kami berdua.

Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah ku. Aku bisa merasakan hidung mancung nya menyentuh hidung ku dan nafas nya yang hangat menerpa wajah ku.

Di depan kebun anggur,kami berciuman. Sama seperti saat hari ke-dua kami berpacaran. Ciuman yang hangat. Ciuman yang menyiratkan kasih sayang bukan sekedar nafsu belaka. Ciuman yang kini berganti menjadi french kiss. Bibir yang salit melumat,lidah yang saling bergulat,saliva yang saling bertukar. Benar-benar ciuman yang memabukkan dan membuat nafsu yang terkurung terus memberontak menuntut sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

''ngggh..'' aku terus mendesah dalam ciuman ini. Sasuke sangat lihai memainkan lidah ku

''sha..''

Tuhan,aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Lalu ku dorong Sasuke dengan kuat untuk mengakhiri ciuman ini. Dan berhasil !

''Kenapa kau mendorong ku Sakura!'' ucapnya sambil menelan sisa cairan saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibir nya.

''Hosh..Hosh..Karena aku sudah kehabisan oksigen Bodoh! Kau ingin membuatku mati konyol karena kejadian ini?'' ucap ku yang masih mengatur nafas dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya tenti saja dengan wajah yang masih semerah kepiting rebus.

''Baiklah. Sekarang kita masuk ke dalam kebun''

''Eh untuk apa?'' aku masih bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke.

''Tentu saja untuk melanjutkan yang tadi istriku sayang'' ucapnya sambil menggendong ku ala bridal style sambil memasuki kebun pohon anggur.

''EH! Turunkan aku,Sasuke!'' aku memberontak dengan wajah yang semakin merah dan bisa kulihat Sasuke makin menyeringai senang.

Hah,aku pasrah karena berontak pun percuma pada akhirnya aku yang kalah dan Sasuke yang menang. Dan bisa kupastikan,aku akan pulang ke rumah dengan badan yang sakit dan penuh bercak merah.

Dan lebih pastinya,aku akan membatalkan janji ku untuk menemani Ino berbelanja yang akan dibalas dengan pertanyaan yang beruntun tanpa jeda..

Uchiha sialan ! Ini semua salah mu!

.

.

.

.

.

::::::: ::::::: ::::::: :::::::

selamat pagi...

Maaf,jika fic ini benar-benar hancur dan terlalu membosankan. Juga banyak typo.

Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Nanti,aku ada ulangan mat. jadi mohon dimaklumi.

Jadi lebih baik fic ini di delete atau di teruskan?

Dan boleh gak minta saran? Aku merasa judul dan cerita tidak pas. Jadi ada yang bisa ngasih usul tentang judul fic?

Lalu,di fic ini dari awal sampai akhir Sakura POV semua.

Untuk masalah tempat,itu a/ imajinasi ku.

Untuk Lemon nya mungkin di chapter berikut nya. Tapi,untuk memutuskan nya aku menunggu review kalian.

Flame dll aku terima..

Terima Kasih & Selamat Tidur...

12.03.2012

11.00 p.m - 01.44 a.m


End file.
